Question: Simplify the expression. $(2r+7)(-2r-6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2r+7}$ onto the ${-2r}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {-2r}({2r+7}) + {-6}({2r+7})$ Then distribute the ${-2r}.$ $ = ({-2r} \times {2r}) + ({-2r} \times {7}) + {-6}({2r+7})$ $ = -4r^{2} - 14r + {-6}({2r+7})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = -4r^{2} - 14r + ({-6} \times {2r}) + ({-6} \times {7})$ $ = -4r^{2} - 14r - 12r - 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4r^{2} - 26r - 42$